<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy holidays, yasmin khan by thirteenthdoctors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097784">happy holidays, yasmin khan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenthdoctors/pseuds/thirteenthdoctors'>thirteenthdoctors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenthdoctors/pseuds/thirteenthdoctors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the doctor decides to bring a little festive cheer to the tardis</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happy holidays, yasmin khan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is very much inspired by the doctor who yule log which is on youtube! if you haven't watched it i recommend it for festive, cosy vibes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZXNnui21w0&amp;t=3243s&amp;ab_channel=BBCAmerica</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<b>YOU</b>’<b>VE DECORATED</b>,” <b>YAZ</b> grinned as she stepped onboard the TARDIS. She trod snow in with her on her boots, and apologised in a whisper when the ship hummed in complaint. It had been cold and snowy in Sheffield lately (well, colder than it usually was), so the warmth of the console room was extremely welcome. Yaz pulled off her scarf and gloves and gazed around the room in awe. “I like it. Didn’t expect you to decorate, though.”</p><p>“Why not? Always one for a bit of festive cheer. The TARDIS helped me with most of it,” the Doctor popped out from behind the central column, with a cheesy grin which stretched from ear to ear. She was wearing her blue jumper, one that Yaz had stolen before now, purely because it was so cozy, as well as an accessory on her head, adorned with bells which jingled as she moved.</p><p>“Are you wearing <i>antlers</i>?” Yaz laughed. She hopped up the step towards the Doctor, who nodded enthusiastically, causing another soft tinkling of bells. </p><p>“Yep. Course I am! Love Christmas, me. Although,” the alien frowned, “I don’t have a very good history with it. A planet always seems to get invaded, or the Titanic falls from space, or I get forced to regenerate.” </p><p>“Right,” Yaz nodded slowly. She ran her hand over the tinsel-adorned controls, wondering vaguely how the Doctor managed to pilot the ship when the console was so heavily decorated - although, now that Yaz thought about it, she wasn’t great at flying the ship at the best of times.</p><p>“Maybe this year will be a bit nicer,” the Doctor scrunched up her face, then grinned, eyes widening. “Oh! I’ve got something to show you. Come with me.”</p><p>She hopped down the stairs, and Yaz followed, past the baubles dangling from the walls, the realistic-looking icicles hanging from the ceiling, and the huge, inflatable Father Christmas which stood at the side of the room, gazing at them from behind black-rimmed glasses. They didn’t go far, before the Doctor came to a halt so sudden that Yaz almost walked into her.</p><p>“Here we are!” the Doctor announced, and gestured at a door which Yaz had never noticed before. “I’m so proud of this. Maybe the best thing I have ever created, since that weekend with Picasso.”</p><p>“What is it, Doctor?” Yaz giggled, shaking her head at her friend’s consistent name-dropping.</p><p>“I’m getting to that, Yaz!” exclaimed the Doctor, although there was a smile on the corners of her lips and a twinkle in her eye. “Honestly, humans are so impatient.” </p><p>Reaching forward, she finally grasped the door handle, opening it dramatically wide and ushering Yaz inside. Her jaw immediately dropped when she entered. How on earth had the Doctor managed this?</p><p>“Ta-dah!” the Doctor grinned. “D’you like it?”</p><p>Yaz moved forward into the room - well, if it could even be described as that. It was more like a scene from a Christmas card. It didn’t feel even slightly like they were still onboard the TARDIS, as it bore no resemblance to the interior of the ship at all. Everywhere Yaz looked, snow covered the ground, and the mountains in the distance. Pine trees, some so large that she had to crane her neck to look at the tops were littered around the vast landscape, some adorned with fairy lights and ornaments, others with powdery snow. The snow crunched under her feet as Yaz walked, though she didn’t feel cold at all. In fact, it was as though she was sitting by a roaring fire, warmth emanating from every corner of the room. </p><p>“This is <i>amazing</i>, Doctor,” Yaz beamed as she finally tore her gaze away from the picturesque scene. “How did you even do this?!”</p><p>“Time Lords. We’ve got lots of tricks up our sleeves,” the Doctor smirked, then her face shifted. “It’s been a tough year. I wasn’t sure if you celebrated Christmas, but I thought I’d do something festive, at least. Just to finish the year off nicely.”</p><p>Yaz nodded. “We don’t celebrate the religious side of it, but we do the presents and the nice dinner. This is - wow, Doctor. Every time I think you can’t surprise me anymore…”</p><p>“Oh, I’m full of surprises. Don’t ever have to worry about me running out of them.”</p><p>“I suppose I don’t,” she chuckled. The Doctor smiled gently as she watched her, her chest swelling with pride. “Happy holidays, Doctor.”</p><p>“Happy holidays, Yasmin Khan,” she squeezed her hand gently. “Now, why don’t we explore a bit? I hired an Ood as a hot chocolate vendor. He brought a little stall and everything. Wonder where he’s got to…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos and a comment if you want to - it really helps me out &lt;3</p><p>happy holidays!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>